


Kinktober Day 30: Scat

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Consumption, Filth, Other, Scat, Unsanitary, feces, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 30 PromptScatA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	1. Chapter 1

When Eileen had been captured, she had expected something like torture in a dim cell somewhere, imprisonment that befit someone of her kind—soft, malleable, vulnerable. Though the Cleyran maiden hadn’t stood much of a chance when she’d been taken, she at least hoped for some civility in her capture.   
  
Instead, weeks ago, she had been given to a stable master and placed in a pen instead of a jail cell-- though it was certainly just like the dungeon she might have anticipated, except for the new ‘duties’ expected of her. In the dungeon with her were housed three male bandersnatches—fearsome creatures of claw and fang that might have resembled canines had they not looked as if they could tear her limb from limb. They wouldn’t, of course—not unless commanded. They knew her place in their home even before she did, though Eileen had scarcely been able to believe her ears when the stable master had stared her in the eye without a hint of mercy and told her of her new purpose:  
  
Every day, morning and night, she would keep the clean free of the Bandersnatch shit and piss that accumulated otherwise.   
  
When she had asked, tentatively, how she would do that if she was trapped there with no shovel or tools or way of disposing of it, the stable master had just grinned and reminded her she had a perfectly good shovel of a tongue, and that after a few days of them not giving her food, she would surely figure it out. She could still hear the echoes of his cackling as he made his way off down the halls.   
  
Of course, she’d tried to resist at first. Mostly, the creatures ignored her, considering her far lower than even themselves, ‘mindless’ beasts. But as time went on, and her stomach started to chew at itself from the inside out, ignoring her own starvation became a luxury she could not afford. Eileen was wasting away before her very own eyes, her body mass dropping rapidly before she could even think of finding a way out or trying to coax one of the guards into feeding her. The more she tried to resist the thought of food, the hungrier she became, until she was nearly so lethargic and weak that she could barely move.   
  
That was when desperation had won over. There had been a stockpile of shit across the floor from where she had so ‘adamantly’ refused her duties, and that day, she had been so hungry that she’d cleaned it in less than thirty hours, her cheeks burning with humiliation at how far she’d fallen and what lengths she was forced to go through to survive. Though she found the entire ordeal humiliating, she’d started to, begrudgingly, grow used to it. She only ever saw other handlers in passing, and never enough to properly ask for anything other than the natural selection that the Bandersnatches made sure to keep the pen full of.   
  
On this day, they had been particularly well fed, with a banquet going on that allotted them plenty of table scraps from the event they had been brought out for and paraded about in. When they had made it back to their pen, she had been waiting, given she had nothing for the course of the day and was left with nothing in their wake from what she’d cleaned up the night before. There was a moment of near anticipation that made her sick to her own stomach with how ashamed of her hunger she was, and one of the large creatures soon made his way over to her, as if he knew of her hunger and was even being so gracious as to make it easier for her to get to her food—he squatted, and rope after long, thick rope of dark feces emerged from his backside. It seemed never ending with how much they had been fed earlier, and she wasn’t sure just how much she would be able to fit in one go—but she also knew that letting it build up made living in the pen just as unbearable with the constant stench building up.   
  
Threats of punishment for leaving the place a mess were common, too. She didn’t want to see what it would actually be like to have any of them carried out.   
  
Only when he was done shitting did the Bandersnatch also lift his leg, letting a steady stream of hot piss make an expansive puddle next to the gigantic pile that he’d left for her—it fell into a groove in the stones, lingering in a puddle that would serve as her only ‘drink’ for the dinner he had laid before her. Normally the piles were much more manageable and smaller, and not nearly as potent as the near steaming pile that she could smell from where she was leaned against the wall. Undoubtedly the plethora of foods they’d been given at the banquet contributed to both the size and the scent, with some of the items they’d been given acting as less agreeable than normal to the Bandersnatch’s stomachs. It made their stool softer, and though that would make it marginally easier to go down, the putrid scent of it alone would make it a little harder.   
  
She waited until he moved away—she always did, considering the one time she hadn’t, she’d gotten another swift spurt of dung against her face rather than the floor—and crawled over. For dignity’s sake she always tried to at least make it _look_ like she wasn’t too eager to consume the Bandersnatch’s refuse, though the way she had to get down on her hands and knees to consume it, lest she get her hands even filthier than they already were, was always a particularly shameful moment. Her tongue flicked out, smearing through the pile of shit like it were soft serve ice cream, creating a little pattern all the way through it from the base to the top. The taste was sharper than normal, likely another effect of the scraps they’d been given. She flinched, reaching over to slurp from the puddle to try and clear the stronger taste, but found that ultimately didn’t help much either—she was struggling to deal with the taste of both, but her hunger was a powerful tool in her struggle, and she returned down to nibble from the sides of the pile of feces instead of using her tongue directly, hoping that not slathering her taste buds in shit would make the meal a little more tolerable.   
  
The small dents she was making in the pile were barely noticeable at first. Each thick swallow of the sludge down her throat made her smell it that much more vividly in the back of her nose, making her almost light headed until she set a pace of four bites then a sip of the still-warm piss, relying on the fresh heat of it to burn its way and clean her throat of the worst of the build up. It took nearly two hours before she’d made it down half way, finding the waste tonight had a few varieties of various chunks in it, and she could only hope that those chunks would give her more sustenance and nutrients than the normal amount of feces would. She didn’t like to think that the variety to their diet for the day had given the feces an equal variety of flavors with each bite, but none of them seemed to make it any more palatable than beforehand.   
  
Finally, she was licking the stones clean, using the last bit of piss to wash it down with, finding that it was just a little easier with the fluid—and just as she thought she was done, she looked up only to see the second Bandersnatch squatting to push out her ‘dessert.’ To her surprise, and mounting dread, she saw it grow and grow with each grunting push, until another pile just as big as the first one she had consumed awaited her, the fresh steam off of it betraying just how cold it was against the dungeon floor. Unfortunately this time, this Bandersnatch wasn’t kind enough to give her a puddle of urine to wash it down with-- she would have to clean every bit of it and rely on only her own saliva to work it down her already worked throat, feeling the strain of muscles from her earlier efforts.   
  
If she wanted to try and sleep at all, she knew she would have to get started on it immediately. Rather than even standing up, she just crawled the few feet over to it as she’d gotten used to doing, the sensation of shame from crawling around the dungeon long muted by the convenience of not having ot lift herself up and constantly scrub herself back down. Whether it was because the second Bandersnatch had taken that much longer to digest his food or not, she found herself wincing at the much stronger smell as she approached the second pile. Her nose wrinkling, the rat woman reached out from the top this time from the sides, hoping that starting off a little slower in the beginning would make it easier for her to process what she’d already eaten, and make her way down to the base. Once she started though, she could feel the pressure building up in her stomach, and if she knew that if she stopped at that point, she would wind up not being able to finish the desert that the Bandersnatch had been so ‘kind’ as to give to her. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold it all down if she stopped now, so she was forced to dig into it, taking steadier bites from the large pile, struggling to try not to breathe through her nose to avoid the scent. The taste was bad enough, but if she had to smell it as it went down still too, she might start crying—and breathing through her parted lips around the bites was the only thing that kept her going in chowing down.   
  
Seeing as the Bandersnatches had come back at roughly eight that night after a hard day of their feasting, when she heard the distant sounds of the bells ringing out midnight when she had made it to the bottom of the pile, struggling to lick up the last residue of it up from the stones below. She could feel the grit on her tongue, but she couldn’t tell if it was from the uneven texture of the feces, or if it was because of the lingering dirt along the ground that was often tracked in on their paws. After having to eat so much, Eileen couldn’t help but feel bloated, the warmth of the fresh feces in her belly settling low and making her stomach rise.   
  
Heavy and queasy, the rat lady moved to settle herself back against the wall once more, trying not to burp up any of the fumes the shit in her stomach was still trying to let out. She didn’t trust herself not to belch, her fingers clasped over her mouth as the scent continued to rise up the back of her esophagus to her nose. All she could think of was trying to settle down a little after the several hours worth of slowly putting back every bite of potent shit.   
  
Just as she was trying to settle and get a bit of sleep, she watched the third Bandersnatch squat nearby, until now holding his own load—she could see in the dim lighting as chunk after chunk built up into a pile that was nearly a third taller than the two that she’d already eaten that night. Part of her knew that that would be breakfast, as disgusted as she was to consider it by ‘that’ word. Hopefully she would digest enough to make that fit when she awoke-- though with that dozing thought, she missed the other two also squatting again to leave her even more.   
  
  



	2. Advent Calendar 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Advent Calendar slot of 2019

It felt like rest didn’t last nearly long enough for her to fully digest the hefty size of dinner. When she woke, she could already pick up the hints and smells of a fresh load of feces that the Bandersnatches had produced from their meal the night before. It had a repugnant aroma that made her nose wrinkle before she had even properly woken up, though judging from the quick, physical response of her stomach noticeably growling when she awoke, it seemed that her rest had been more than enough time to make sure that her dinner and ‘dessert’ the night before had absolutely worked its way through her. Though part of her dreaded the awareness of what was to come, she also dreaded what might happen if she didn’t clean the pen before the handlers came around that morning to do their inspections more.   
  
Moving to sit up in the messy ‘bed’ of straw and hay that she managed to scrape from the Bandersnatch’s stalls after cleaning, mostly collected from their already dirty scraps that hadn’t yet been scraped from the floor, she was greeted with the site of three large mounts of dung, though to her somewhat dread, she realized that at least two of them had been laid a while earlier through the night; it meant that she would have to work her way sluggishly through already semi-cold shit instead of managing to get the softer, warmer stuff down. She was half tempted to start with the hottest, freshest one first, but she knew that the longer she left the others ones to cool, the more difficult that it would be to get them forced down when she finished the easier load. No, she was going to start with the most difficult aspect first and then move to the easier load.   
  
She was already moving forward on her hands and knees, not even lifting herself for the time that it would waste when she could already be choking the tepid scat down. She reached the first pile, the flies already starting to buzz and settle around it, though she managed to chase the majority of them off with a few waves of her hand as she leaned over, putting most of her weight on her elbows. Eileen could still practically taste the smeared brown feces from the night before that had left the trail that still left her tongue dark with it and her teeth smeared as well.   
  
When she nibbled into the first stack of shit, there was a clear resistance from where it had started to dry and harden. She almost flinched as her teeth punctured that solidified layer on the outer side of the stack of feces, and she was almost able to imagine it as the thin skin on a fruit instead of what she was actually eating. The stench was as overwhelming as it always was, though, and there was a moment when all she could notice was the way it burned at her nose and made her eyes water pitifully as they always did when she started off in the morning. By the time night rolled around she tended to grow more acclimated to her senses being constantly assaulted by the feces, but for now she could feel her own tears running streaky down her snout, leaving her blinking hard in a steady attempt to adjust to the sharp scent and taste already burning at the back of her throat and nose. Her nose wrinkled upwards to adjust while her teeth made steadier and steadier progress with taking chunks from the cooling stack of dung, working through the way it seemed to have started to congeal from when it had been passed by the Bandersnatch earlier. They were once again watching her, but from a distance this time, seemingly as arrogant as ever when it came to enjoying the sight of her forced to clean up after them at every moment that they decided to make a mess.   
  
The first pile, fortunately, seemed to be the smallest. It took several minutes of outright having to nibble and chew the stiffened turds so they would soften and go down a little more easily, but once she managed to clean it to the point all that was left were the subtle smears on the cold stone flooring under where the first pile had initially laid. Eileen had worked with a steady, hard speed in the morning, not wanting to let the rest of her ‘breakfast’ cool off to the same degree that the first pile had, given the uncomfortable tension that came with the requirement of actually having the _chew_ her meal rather than simply licking it off of the floor.   
  
When she made it to her second ‘course’ to the meal, she was relieve to find that it was much softer than the first load already working its way heavily down her throat and to her stomach, which was uncomfortably anticipating the first meal of the day that was already well underway. She could still practically see the steam wafting off of the last pile in the cold morning air, so that only served as motivation to be hasty with the second, cooled but not cold stack of shit the second Bandersnatch had left her. Judging from the haughty way the beast seemed to lift his head at her when she knelt before the next stack of feces, she could tell it was his—and that he had intentionally stretched it out across the floor in several long strands just to make her job that much more degrading, knowing that it would take that much longer for her to chase after where he’d spread his bowel movement out. As she made her way through the somewhat smaller pile of feces, she found herself having to crawl forward slowly so she could collect the smaller chunks of feces that had been left in the stretched trail that the Bandersnatch had left across the ground,   
  
She did her best to swallow them down hard, not thinking about how her tongue scraped the floor to collect it and roll each smaller shred of feces further as she crawled along on her hands and knees against the path where he had clearly scrubbed his ass on the ground to clean himself. There was so much of a buildup of it that she had to grind her tongue to the stone ground, collecting each little smear of feces until it rolled up like pellets on her tongue, sliding down her throat as she forced down the somewhat dryer, stinky masses while still struggling with the way the smaller amounts had cooled and started to dry much more quickly than the others. She was doing her best to keep them all down, forcing the chunks down in firm swallows rather than the drooly, saliva soaked sludge that she normally managed to work the feces into before she went out of her way to consume the fresher piles.   
  
She could already swear she saw the first two Bandersnatches starting to shift and move more to consume their own ‘real’ breakfasts, and she knew that meant that she would have her own lunch well on the way when they were finished with that. With how full her petite belly was already feeling, she couldn’t even think ahead that far, considering she was barely able to consider how she was going to fit the next pile of shit that her trail of licking the floor had finally brought her to. It still wafted its potent, warm smell, and she could see plenty of evidence in the banquet the Bandersnatch had been fed from the night before. The scent was much stronger given how fresh it was, and she flinched as she came closer, her nose wrinkling as the aroma flooded her senses without pause once more. Swallowing as she tried to hold her breath to kill the scent somewhat, though it did little good to stop the overwhelming taste from hitting every inch of her tongue, the bitter, rank sensation hitting the roof of her mouth and only spreading throughout it. Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled with the particularly strong load of feces this time, struggling to breathe around it lest she open her nostrils to the scent once more. She knew the longer she waited, the worse it would be, and though the tremendous pile of shit still waiting before her to be eaten was intimidating, at least it was still warm enough to go down much more easily than the last two had been.   
  
Her tongue went flat, scraping forward along the side of the steaming pile of waste, starting at the bottom and moving in a gradual, slow trail up towards the nearly curled top where the Bandersnatch had clearly shaken a little to dislodge the last granules of feces from his ass. She collected as much as she could in the one swipe of the tongue, not wanting to prolong her breakfast any more than necessary, from how the Bandersnatches were acting restless and possibly deciding to give her an early brunch instead of waiting fully for their lunchtime shit.   
  
Knowing that it didn’t matter when they left their steaming gifts of fecal matter, just that she would get in trouble if there was any when the handlers came around later that morning to check the pen, she felt a few tears squeeze from her eyes as she tried to deal with the heavier weight of scat moving down her throat like a sludge. She could already feel her belly bulging a bit with the amount she’d already eaten, as it tended to do towards the end of the larger meals of their piles of shit, though this time she was relatively sure that she hadn’t managed to fully process the meal from the night before. Uneasy and shifting, she pressed on, grasping at the floor as she tried to push herself on a little more quickly. Instead of the slow, tentative swipes of her tongue that collected as much as she could handle or fit in her mouth, she was resorting to the quicker measure, bracing herself and leaning toward with her mouth parted, taking large bites with her lips pulled taut over her teeth so she could try to avoid wedging chunks into the smalls of her teeth, where she would find the displeasure of coming across pockets of fresh shit flavor that she wouldn’t expect for hours afterwards.   
  
This, however, had the unfortunate side effect of smearing the brown, squishy feces across her lips like a morbid lipstick, and the tears that streamed from her eyes had the unfortunate effect of making her feel a little stuffy as well—instinctively, she sniffled, only for her sinuses to be almost immediately cleared out by the potent stink once more, making her swallow down the mouthful of shit currently occupying her tongue much more quickly lest she wind up gagging on it and losing any of what she’d managed to fit down so far.   
  
Chunk by chunk, as if she was pretending it was a real meal rather than her improvised, forced, stinky breakfast, the pile started to disappear a little faster than if she had paced herself with her tongue instead. There were noticeable ‘bite marks’ where she was mouthing at the pile, taking chunk after chunk of it until there was nothing more than the thin film at the bottom that she couldn’t collect with anything other than her tongue. The next several minutes were spent slowly cleaning it up, her tongue making even swipes along the floor as the last of the final pile was finally gone from the cold, stone flooring. Struggling to catch her breath after rushing the last pile, just as she also tried to clear her senses from the heavy ‘breakfast,’ she looked up just in time to make eye contact with one of the Bandersnatches… who proceeded to squat while she was watching once again.


End file.
